My sister , My best friend
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: Piper finds comfort from a phone call from her baby sister. Oneshot


Disclaimer - Just a short little one shot I wrote last night when I was bored. Kind of crappy. I heard this song a while ago and decided to write a story about it. So here you go. Also , I don't own anyone (Piper and Phoebe.) And I don't own the lyrics"My Sister."

Notes - _italics and underline is the song. _

_**My Sister , My Best Friend - **_

Piper made her way through the front door of the Halliwell manor. Another difficult evening at P3. For the past 4 nights she'd gotten home a little after 3'AM. Tonight wasn't any different. 3'22 to be exact.

Gosh , it was quiet around here. And no , it was not the fact that it happened to be the middle of the night. For Piper could remember countless occasions during this time of night where this place made more noise than half the clubs in San Francisco. Those were the days ….

Piper gently set her coat and purse on the center table in the foyer. Only her things laid there now. God , she missed her. You see , it had been exactly 5 months today since her little sister had gone away.

Phoebe Halliwell had succeeded in her quest for fame. Exceeded it actually. Phoebe , once middle rate advice columnist at the bay mirror ,only limited to San Francisco , she now ran world wide as head executive of the whole paper. Which was great , but meant simply setting up her brand new corporate office in just San Francisco was not going to do. Her job forced her away. This time , all they way to London. Leaving Piper Halliwell , Alone.

Of course Piper was happy for her little sister. She knew it was Phoebe's dream. Phoebe had always strived to be independent and looked up to. Yet there was still a sadness that filled Piper's heart. Of course Piper had Paige but really , she wasn't Phoebe. No one could ever replace Phoebe. Piper realized that now more than ever.

"You have 2 new messages." Piper heard the answering machine say after she pushed the blinking red button on the cream colored object. "Sunday , August 16th , 8'PM."

'_Damn.._' Piper cursed going to the fridge and getting a glass of milk. She needed something sobering after working at the club most of this week. '_Not Phoebe_..'

It was just someone calling to schedule a play date for Wyatt and Chris. That was her job anymore , being Mommy. She could remember when she was once purely , Sister.

"Sunday , August 17th , 1'AM." Piper sat down at the table. She was exhausted. All until she heard what she was waiting for. The sweet voice she longed to hear. The voice she grew up with.

Piper practically had a sugar fit. She jumped up from the table chair , knocking the glass of milk right to the floor to which it sputtered out into hundreds of tiny pieces of glass and dairy. Piper gathered herself by the phone. She acted like a teenage girl , getting her first call from the cute new exchange student she'd waited to hear from for months. It was just that hearing Phoebe's voice brought a warmth to her , a warmth no one else gave her. She listened carefully …

_Hey girl , it's me , i just called to tell you hi_

_Call me when you get this_

_Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time_

_Give the boys a big kiss_

_Tell them that I miss them_

_By the way I miss you too_

Piper smiled. She was glad to here Phoebe had kept her Californian accent. This comforted her. Piper pulled up a stool and rested her elbows on top of the island. She was so overjoyed about Phoebe calling. She hadn't talked to her in over 2 months. That was way too long of a time to be away from someone you love.

Piper couldn't help but giggle to herself at the next thing she heard…

_I was thinking just today_

_About how we used to play_

_Barbie dolls and make-up_

_Tea parties , dress up_

_I remember how we'd fight_

_We made up and laughed all night_

_Wish we were kids again_

_My sister , my friend_

Oh yea , Piper had also thought about those days quite often. Almost all the time. The good days. The two of them , growing up together , through the good and the bad. Oh , how she missed those days. Now she was old , or at least she thought. Never again would she experience the innocent happiness she had felt with her then baby sister. Those carefree times where when they would act silly , it didn't cost someone their life.

It always had surprised Piper how quickly both Phoebe and herself had grown up. She took a little less time than Phoebe , but still in good time Phoebe grew up. Through Marriages and Divorces , Children , and many lost loves including the loss of their eldest sister , these two sisters stuck together. And to think they once used to fight ?

Piper burst out into another roll of laughter. '_Damn I miss her_ ..' She quickly quieted herself , hearing her baby continue to talk ..

_Oh yeah before I forget I met someone_

_I think I really like him_

_I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun_

_By going out on a limb_

_And invite him home for Christmas_

_To meet the family_

"That's my girl!" Piper chuckled. Not a trip went by without Phoebe grabbing her chance at a man. Piper wasn't upset at all by her sister's risk taking gene. Piper had learned to except it and move on. That was Phoebe. She was the risk taker , the one who did what she wanted. Piper was the one to basically stand back and watch , and every now and then , help out. Oh yes , Piper had done something's in her time. She'd dated a few demons of her own , danced on a few bars at one time. Piper smiled widely when it seemed Phoebe had read her mind ..

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You brought home old what's his name ?_

_He had been drinking_

_What were you thinking ? _

_After dinner he passed out_

_We can laugh about it now_

_We've learned a lot since then_

_My sister , my friend_

Piper nodded. Yea , they had learned a lot since then. A whole lot. They were now officially both adults. Wow , that made them both seem so old. She remembered once when she was 17 and Phoebe was 15 , they were hanging out by the lake. Just the two of them. It had been a terrible day for some reason or another. Piper couldn't exactly remember. But anyway , Phoebe had been so sad , Prue had been picking at her again. And of course , Piper could do only one thing , Console her. Which she did , she held her in her arms. Phoebe made her promise that she would never do to her what Prue did to her. Judge her. Piper promised. And from exactly that moment , Piper never judged Phoebe. Never would she ever. Her sister , Her best friend.

A tear came to Piper's eye. God she missed Phoebe. A phone call would just not do , for she never wanted it to end …

_Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon_

_We could just hang out like we used to_

_It's late and I should go_

_But I can't hang up the phone_

_Until I tell you_

_What I don't tell you enough_

_Even though at times it seemed_

_We were more like enemies_

_I'd do it all again_

_My sister , my friend_

**Together they would always be. Far apart or right next to each other. Sisters , Best Friends. **

**Fin ! **

Please review. Thank you.


End file.
